


Seis meses

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Creepy Quentin Beck, M/M, Stalker Quentin Beck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Desde hace seis meses que Quentin sigue a un muchacho.Será en un día de lluvia que finalmente se encuentren.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Mystery Web drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448206
Kudos: 12





	Seis meses

**Author's Note:**

> Pedido de Facebook, basado en los moodboards y [concepts](https://spiderscubaboy.tumblr.com/post/189028889361/theres-one-out-there-and-hes-been-staring-at) de [@spiderscubaboy](https://spiderscubaboy.tumblr.com/)

Todo es posible. Si te enamoras a primera vista de alguien que viste de casualidad en un tren, es posible verlo al día siguiente a la misma hora. Sólo debes averiguar si regularmente lo toma en el mismo lugar. Para eso deberías bajar y seguir el camino que haga hasta donde sea que fuera, esperar a que vuelva a la estación y descubrir dónde se baja. Pero es posible.

Eso hizo Quentin hace seis meses. En dos semanas supo dónde iba ese muchacho. En tres, su nombre. A final de esa misma semana, su apellido. Su nombre era Peter Parker. Su cabello y mirada destellaban un reflejo dorado cuando el sol lo tocaba. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando el tren todavía no estaba tan lleno, le gustaba apoyarse al costado de las puertas. Cada vez que se abrían o el viento o el aire acondicionado de la estación jugaba con sus rizos, le daba cosquillas y eso lo hacía sonreír. Quentin amaba su sonrisa. Podría quedarse mirándola todo el día. Un día lo hizo, tanto así que sabía que era perfectamente capaz de dibujar la forma de sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Algún día se lo mostraría junto con todos los otros dibujos que tenía de él. Todos esos dibujos que estuvo acumulando por meses, uno por día hasta llegar a los seis.

Se encontró con él llegando a su trabajo. Peter Parker trabajaba en una florería junto a una amiga. Quentin sabía que apenas le servía para costear los gastos que tenía en su departamento, pero le gustaba el contacto con la gente. No como Quentin que trataba de tener el menor contacto posible con las personas. No les gustaba. No confiaba en ellas. Su rostro se deformó cuando un día de lluvia, el tipo que hacía los repartos tocó a Peter. Se había resbalado en las baldosas mojadas yendo con él hasta su pequeña camioneta a llevar los pedidos. Salió de su escondite al otro lado de la acera y caminó hacia ambos raudamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Quentin rió a carcajadas internamente. Su intervención terminó con cualquier indicio de conversación entre el par. El tipo se disculpó con Peter y le dijo que iría a hacer las entregas. Ni siquiera miró a Quentin. No importaba. Quentin sabía quién era. Quentin sabía dónde vivía. Se apresuró a ayudar a Peter a incorporarse. Cuando su mirada avellana se posó sobre la suya, sintió su corazón detenerse por unos instantes. Podría contar las arrugas que se le formaron en el rostro en el instante en que le sonrió y enumerar cada uno de los músculos del rostro que había puesto a trabajar con ese hermoso gesto.

—Sí. Muchas gracias —de pronto, su mirada avellana se mostró sorprendida—. ¡Está empapado! Por favor, entremos —no estaba equivocado. Cuatro horas bajo la lluvia y que Quentin sólo contara con un piloto y el toldo de un local cerrado habían ocasionado eso. Asintió mientras esbozaba un intento de sonrisa cálida. No podía demostrar con sus expresiones la emoción que estaba sintiendo por estar hablando con Peter. Con  _ su Peter _ . Entraron a la florería y Peter le dijo a Michelle (su socia y mejor amiga) que lo disculpara, que tenía que encargarse de Quentin. Ambos fueron a un cuarto detrás del mostrador donde Peter le pidió a Quentin el piloto de lluvia para colgarlo y dejarlo secar. Luego, encendió una estufa y volvió hacia su invitado. La habitación era demasiado pequeña. Tenía miedo que el retumbar de su corazón resonara entre aquellas cuatro paredes—. Siéntate cerca. No tengo un cambio de ropa para darte y no quisiera que se enfermara. 

Quentin asintió. Se sentía estúpido. Había proyectado en su cabeza esa situación tantas veces que no alcanzaban todos los dedos de las manos de la ciudad para contarlas. Pero en ninguna de ellas existió la posibilidad de Quentin quedándose sin palabras. Peter iba a salir de la habitación. Quentin se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo. 

—Gracias —le dijo. Su voz estaba quebrada, como si hiciera un largo tiempo que no abría la boca para decir algo (lo cual no era del todo mentira). Se aclaró la garganta y repitió su agradecimiento. 

—No fue nada —le dijo él con su usual brillante sonrisa—. Cualquier cosa que necesite, puedes asomarse a la florería.

Peter se fue y Quentin sintió un peso en el pecho, una sensación insoportable. Encorvó su espalda hacia abajo, llegando a la altura de sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Cualquiera que entrara en ese instante hubiera visto su cuerpo tiritando, lágrimas mojando aún más sus pantalones y una sonrisa aterradora.

×××

—¿Cómo está tu invitado? —preguntó Michelle. Peter regaba unas flores. 

—Le dejé la estufa prendida para que su ropa se secara un poco. 

—¿Por qué no vas a tu departamento a traerle algo de ropa? 

—No creo que sea necesario…

—O lo que es mejor, ¿por qué no te lo llevas a tu departamento? —Peter arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa.

—¿Insinuas que debería llevar a un desconocido a mi departamento?

—Peter, no es la primera vez que veo a ese tipo por aquí, ¿sabes? Y cada vez él parece tener ojos para ti.

—Estás loca.

—No vas a negarme que no es atractivo. No es mi tipo, pero es atractivo. ¿Viste sus ojos? Estoy segura que si te quedas mirándolos un largo tiempo puedes llegar a sentir que te hipnotiza.

—¡Qué exagerada eres! —Peter volvió detrás del mostrador.

—¿Le has preguntado su nombre al menos?

—No. 

—Yo se lo preguntaré —Peter trató detenerla, pero cuando a Michelle se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible que se le quitara—. Hola. Disculpa —al oír la voz de Michelle, Quentin la miró—. Mi amigo es un idiota que se olvida de preguntarle el nombre a las personas. ¿Podrías decirme cómo te llamas?

Quentin la habría mirado de arriba abajo. No sólo por el hecho de haber tratado a Peter de idiota sino por haberse atrevido a tutearlo. Sólo necesitaba de una cosa para reconocer si lo excitaba que lo trataran de usted. 

—Mi nombre es Quentin Beck, señorita.

—Genial. Yo soy Michelle.

Quentin frunció el ceño cuando la muchacha se fue y sus labios se deformaron en una expresión de desagrado. 

—¿Señor Beck? —la vocecita de Peter lo hizo cambiar su expresión por una más suave—. ¿Le molestaría cambiarse de ropa en mi departamento?

El aludido podía sentir que su mirada brillaba, que cada vello de su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo se estremecía ante esas palabras. 

—No es necesario —mintió.

—Insisto. Por favor. 

¿Podía Quentin Beck negarse a esa voz? ¿A la manera en que su mirada era parecida a la de un cachorro pidiéndole disculpas a su dueño? ¿A la preocupación expresada en cada pequeña e imperceptible arruga de su hermoso rostro?

—De acuerdo. Si me lo pides así. 

Sonrió. Esta vez, no mentía. Esta vez quería que Peter oyera su corazón que resonaba dentro de su pecho rebosando de felicidad. 

Sí. La respuesta era sí. A Quentin Beck le excitaba que lo trataran de usted. Y así pasaran seis meses, dieciséis o sesenta, esperaba que Peter  _ nunca  _ dejara de llamarlo así.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
¿Alguna pregunta, pedido?  
Si tienen paciencia, estás son mis redes sociales: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) 🔮🕸


End file.
